starwarsplasticuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cornelius Evazan
Cornelius Evazan, alias Roofoo and Doctor Cornelius, also nicknamed Doctor Death or simply The Doctor, was a notorious Human male outlaw and sociopath who was active during the Galactic Civil War. He considered himself a skilled surgeon, even though his patients were often maimed or killed after botched "operations". By the time of the Battle of Yavin, his activities had earned him a death sentence in at least twelve systems. Evazan was searching for immortality, and was hoping that his experiments on his patients' insides would point him on a path to discover it. His legacy of victims led him to be pursued by the bounty hunter Jodo Kast, who nearly caught up to him in the Corellian system. Thanks to the intervention of the Aqualish thug Ponda Baba, Evazan managed to escape, but not before one of Jodo Kast's blaster shots caught him in the face. Evazan was scarred for life, but he and Baba formed a beneficial partnership. Evazan and Ponda Baba fled Corellia to hide out on Tatooine. It was there that he encountered a young moisture farmer named Luke Skywalker in Mos Eisley's Chalmun's Cantina. They tried to bully the youth into a fight, but found themselves on the wrong side of Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber. The two of them fled the scene after Baba's arm was cut off. Evazan did his best to replace his partner's arm with a cheap cybernetic replacement. The surgery was not a success, and Baba swore revenge, pursuing Evazan across the galaxy. After going into hiding on Tatooine, he was eventually forced to flee Tatooine and, soon after, he was confronted by his old partner, Ponda Baba. The two reconciled and set up base in a castle on Ando, where Evazan made a new breakthrough. He came to the conclusion that it was the mind and not the body that was the key to immortality. He created a mind-transference machine, planning to transfer Ponda Baba's mind into a new body. He lured and trapped a Aqualish senator chosen to provide the body. Evazan hoped to transfer his own mind into the body of a "perfect" young man he had captured earlier. Unfortunately for Evazan, the young man was actually a bounty hunter named Gurion Silizzar using a holoshroud to disguise himself. Gurion sought revenge because seven members of his family had been victims of Evazan's operations. Gurion forcibly escorted Evazan up to the castle's roof, where Evazan's pet meduza, Rover, saved Evazan's life by attacking Gurion, who then fell off the roof to his death. It was then that the Aqualish senator in Ponda Baba's body went up onto the roof and detonated a thermal detonator. Evazan fell off the roof moments before the explosion. Once again, Rover saved Evazan's life by sacrificing his own to cushion his master's fall. Soon after the Battle of Yavin, Evazan was being pursued by Boba Fett himself. The bounty hunter caught up to Evazan on the planet Necropolis and executed the mad doctor while he was holding Zak Arranda hostage. Pylum required that Fett leave Evazan's body behind, in hopes of holding off the Curse of Sycorax, and Fett agreed, but held them all responsible if he never collected the full bounty. Unknown to them all, Evazan had injected himself with a megadose of his own reanimation serum, and he eventually returned to life. Figure Specs This Dr. Evazan action figure was released in 2012 in The Vintage Collection. Hasbro gave the figure 14 points of articulation and included one accessory (blaster). Here is what we noticed when we took a closer look at the figure: *The first release of Dr. Evazan had a pink scar underneath the right eye, the second and corrected version had a much subtler scar color matching the rest of the face better *Pictured here is the second version *Dr. Evazan's vest and belt are not removable *The blaster fits very well into both hands *The figure has no balancing problems and stands safely without a stand *The blaster doesn't fit all too well into the holster (it works, but not as good as it should) *The paint application on the figure is superb, especially the subtle chest hair looks great *This version of Dr. Evazan is a fantastic update to any previously released Dr. Evazan figures and can be considered the definite version of the character as of 2012 The articulation details are as follows: ball-jointed neck, 2 ball-jointed shoulders, 2 ball-jointed elbows, 2 swivel wrists, swivel waist, 2 swivel legs, 2 ball-jointed knees, 2 ball-jointed ankles. Category:Criminals Category:Doctors Category:Smugglers Category:Chalmun's Cantina Category:Humans